


not your average spong

by nickelodeanadventures



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelodeanadventures/pseuds/nickelodeanadventures





	not your average spong

Sporgbleb was not your average spong. He had very dark secret, and some DEEP. DARK. FANTASYS. In his cellar he has the toys you would imagine, whips, chains and everything more. He craved the thrill of these dark fantasy's and on this particular day he has awoken, his thirst for adventure grew. "I'm going to setup a gangrape on that grimy, filthy, money grubbing jew Mr. Krabs" says Spongebleb, "He put me through hell, its my turn to do the same". Sporgebleb felt this way from Mr. Krabs abusing him at his job day and night not paying for overtime while escaping the labor laws of bikini bottom. Thus ended up Sporgbleb bottling his feelings to this point. Sporgbleb got himself ready as today was the day. He kidnapped Mr. Krabs and threw him into his cellar. "You did this to me Mr. Krabs" said Sporgbleb, "Now I'm going to have some fun". Mr Krabs, helpless and gagged could not say a word and let out muffled screams as Sporgbleb undressed and donned leather BDSM bondage. Sporgbleb approached Mr. Krabs with his whip and a jumbo 12' long 7' girth black dildo and said " Struggle and you will get whipped on your dick til it falls off". Whimpering and screaming Mr. Krabs complied with a nod. Sporgbleb slid the big black dildo's tip into Mr. Krab's bum yet it didnt not fit. Angered that Mr. Krabs was tight, Sporgbleb slammed the dildo into Mr. Krab's ass untill his shell completely smashed in, causing him to bleed profusely and let out a muffled scream in pain. Sporgbleb was delighted to hear this and said to him "Do you feel it now Mr. Krabs? Do you feel it now hard HARD IT IS TO BE FUCKED HARD ALMOST EVERY SINGLE DAY" Sporgbleb said while increasing to a scream. "THIS DOESNT EVEN COMPARE AN OUNCE OF PAIN I FEEL FROM YOUR ABUSE." "You know what" Sprogbleb said, "Im ending this for both of us right here, right now". Sporgbleb took out a massive metal club fom the shadowy corner. Mr. Krabs panicked but could not move from his bindings. Sporgbleb approached Mr. Krabs with his newly adorned weapon and said "So back to it" and delivers a fatal blow to Mr. Krab's head. Sporgbleb then lets out a sigh, goes upstairs, reaches into his closet and pulls out his shotgun. Petting his precious snail Gary he says "Thank you Gary" then pulls the trigger of the shotgun while sucking on the barrel. Gary the snail witnessed this horrific scene and after the bang let out a meow with a tear running down his eye.


End file.
